This invention, generally, relates to simulators of aircraft with visual display systems and, more particularly, to a new and improved performance monitor system for use in such simulator.
In previous aircraft simulator systems, an instructor's station was not able to view the same target and aiming scene or display that a pilot trainee viewed. For example, in an instance where a gunsight is superimposed on a target as viewed by a pilot, the only image visible at the instructor's station is one or the other, i.e., the gunsight or the target, but not both. One reason for this is that the limited space within the cockpit of a fighter plane does not permit sufficiently elaborate equipment for two people to view the target through the gunsight.
Such previous systems, therefore, were seriously limited in instructional value in that the instructor could not give as valid instructions as he would have been able to give had he been able to see the combined display visible to the pilot trainee. Such instructional limitations extended to both current or real-time instructions (those that could be given during the training exercise) and to later debriefing discussions.